Brady's Celebrity Crush
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Everyone knows how Boomer is when it comes to Beyonce. Well, what no one knows is that Brady is like that with a celebrity called Kassie Kanundrum. He's crazy for her! And what will happen when she comes to Kinkow on her world tour? Will anyone care for Brady's Celebrity Crush? *Story Dedicated to the person who gave me the idea, BrakaylaFan44!*
1. Chapter 1

**Brady's Celebrity Crush**

**A/N: I know, I'm bad. No more starting new stories! But this idea was given to me by a friend, BrakaylaFan44! Who, I am so happy to hear, is not quitting! Yay BrakaylaFan44! Anyways, I'm dedicating this story to her.**

Brady POV-

I glanced at my calendar. There was a big red circle around tomorrow's date. Kassie Kanundrum was written in it. I grinned. I guess I better explain. Kassie is this totally hot singer. She has beautiful olive skin, and golden hair. She's also got an amazing voice. I've been a fan since her first album. Back in Chicago, I had every CD.

You know how Boomer loves Beyonce? Well, I used to be like that with Kassie. (Okay, maybe I still am.) I love her music, I just try to keep it a secret. I'm afraid my girlfriend Mikayla may get jealous. (Okay, maybe she's not my girlfriend… Yet. She so loves me.)

Anyways back to my calendar. You see, Kassie's coming tomorrow. I can't wait! It's her world tour, and one of her stops is Kinkow. I get to meet her, me being the king and all. I'm hoping I'll get to perform with her. It's always been a dream of mine.

I stared at the calendar one last time, before hiding it under my bed. "Bye, Kassie." I said quietly. "See you tomorrow!"

Mikayla POV-

"Daddy! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" I begged.

"NO." He insisted. "I don't care if you don't want to Mikayla. You have to. You agreed to this."

I continued to beg. I'm not going to say much, but there's something I need to get out of. BADLY. And my dad won't let me. No matter how much I plead, he says I have to stick to this. And the thing is, I just don't want to. I guess that leaves me no choice. More begging! "Daddy, PLEASE! I will baby-sit the kings for a month with NO PAY! Just please don't make me!"

He looked tempted, but in the end shook his head. "No."

I sighed and stormed up the stairs. I sat on my bed and sighed again. "Ugh."

_The Next Day, _Brady POV:

I anxiously awaited Kassie's arrival in the plaza. "Come on… Come on…" When I saw that big stretch limo pull up, I gasped in delight. "Kassie!" I squealed.

The blonde beauty stepped out. She was wearing huge sunglasses. Her hair was teased into a big eighties hairstyle. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and a black miniskirt with black leggings. She was wearing hot pink ballet flats as well.

"Hiya." She said, in the hottest New Jersey accent.

I gaped at her. "You… Kassie… Here… I… Fan…Whoa.." I fainted. I woke up an hour later. "Where am I ?"

I looked around to see I was in my room. Boomer was sitting on his bed, playing a video game. "Oh, hey bro. You're awake." He said, noticing me.

"Yep. What happened?" I asked him.

"You fainted after you met Kassie Kanundrum." He stated nonchalantly.

I face-palmed. "Wow. I must've looked like such a dweeb. My favorite singer and I faint. What an idiot."

He shrugged. "Go say hi without fainting then. She's in the throne room."

I choked. "What? Now? But I…"

"Just go!" He said turning back to his video game.

I swallowed and walked down the stairs to see Kassie arguing with Mason.

"I don't care!" He was saying.

"Just LISTEN to me!" She yelled.

"Um, am I interrupting?" I asked.

They both whipped around. "Uh. No, sweetie. Everything's good. So, you're King Brady, right? The one that fainted?" Kassie said.

I turned red as a tomato. "Uh, yeah th-that's me. I-I'm a b-b-b-big fan of yours, Kassie."

She smiled. "How sweet!"

I blushed again. "Thanks. So, uh, I can't wait for y-your concert tomorrow."

"Yeah. Me either." She didn't sound like it.

I tilted my head. "Something wrong?"

"Nah." She glared at Mason. "Nothing at all."

**A/N: So? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Oh, and to you folks in New Jersey, I meant no harm! If Kassie follows that typical stereotype, she is supposed to! I know not all people in Jersey are like that! Please, just go with it! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2- Kassie's Concert

**Brady's Celebrity Crush**

Brady's POV (most of this story will be)

I peered at my all time favorite celebrity. Today was the day that Kassie would be singing. I was looking at her funny because she didn't seem happy. She seemed irked. She kept glancing at me anxiously then glaring at Mason.

"Do you need some help setting up?" I kindly asked her.

She sighed. "No Brady I don't. I just…" She huffed. "Never mind."

"What?"

She looked at me. "I just don't want to perform today."

I stared at her in concern. "Why? Are you all right Kassie?"

She frowned when I said Kassie. "No I'm not. Listen Brady," Her accent slipped away. "I hate being a pop star. I used to love it. It used to be great. But after three years… I wanted to stop. I didn't want to be 'Kassie Kanundrum' any more. But I have to be."

"Who do you want to be?" I asked curiously.

"I want to be…" She stopped. "I don't know. I better go perform. Bye Brady." Her accent came back sharply.

Her voice had sounded familiar, when she dropped the phony accent. I couldn't place it though. I was puzzling over it, when Kassie got on stage. "Hello Kinkow! This is Kassie Kanundrum! Are you ready? Let's go! I'm starting with a song I call, 'Don't you wish you knew.'"

"_I may seem like I'm on top (way up there)_

_And it may look like I'm the one who rocks (rock and roll)_

_But trust me_

_If you could see _

_You'd know_

_That is SO NOT ME (SO NOT ME)_

_Don't you wish you knew_

_I'm not who you think I am_

_Don't you wish you knew_

_I'm living two lives._

_In one I'm a sensation_

_In the other I'm just getting by._

_But don't you wish you knew_

_I'm always by your side._

_It appears that you still don't see (you're clueless)_

_That there's a completely different me (um yeah!)_

_Just look_

_A little deeper_

_And you'll know_

_I'm SO NOT LIKE THIS (SO NOT LIKE THIS)_

_Don't you wish you knew_

_I'm not who you think I am_

_Don't you wish you knew_

_I'm living two lives._

_In one I'm a sensation_

_In the other I'm just getting by._

_But don't you wish you knew_

_I'm always by your side._

_Through all of your petty problems (every one)_

_I'm standing right next to you (I'm right here)_

_Turn your head_

_There I am_

_Do you know_

_Or ARE YOU HOPELESS (ARE YOU HOPELESS)_

_Don't you wish you knew_

_I'm not who you think I am_

_Don't you wish you knew_

_I'm living two lives._

_In one I'm a sensation_

_In the other I'm just getting by._

_But don't you wish you knew_

_I'm always by your side._

_Right there. _

_Next to you._

_And I always will be… (always)_

_Don't you wish you knew (knew)_

_I'm not who you think I am_

_Don't you wish you knew (knew)_

_I'm living two lives._

_In one I'm a sensation (oh yeah)_

_In the other I'm just getting by. (scraping by)_

_But don't you wish you knew _

_I'm always by your side."_

The crowd burst into applause. I politely clapped. Usually I would be freaking out, but those words stirred something in me. For some reason it felt as if Kassie were directing those words at me. I searched for Mikayla, so I could ask her if she had noticed it to. I didn't see her but I saw Mason so I ran over.

"Mason, have you seen Mikayla?"

He fidgeted. "She's off guarding the other side of the concert. Go say hi to Kassie, she's signing autographs."

I sighed but obliged. I would catch up with Mikayla later.

Kassie POV-

I stood in the room I was staying in. I threw my wig against the wall and tried not to cry. I hated being famous. It used to be so fun to go up on stage and perform like there was no tomorrow! Singing my heart out used to be my favorite activity. But now… What a drag. There was no way I could do this for another minute. Why can't I just stop being Kassie? It's not like I don't have another life to resort to! But according to my manager, it's not okay to leave the people hanging. I had agreed I would do this, so now I was stuck with it. I would get over it, he says. That's all fine and dandy, but I don't want to get over it. I want everyone else to!

Mikayla POV-

It was two hours after the concert. I was in my room, gazing out the window. No matter how bad I wanted it to, my mind wouldn't stray from that infernal Kassie Kanundrum. I was starting to really dislike her. It wasn't her music, even I had to admit she was a great singer. No. It was the way that just because she was famous, everyone fawned over her like she was some precious jewel. Kassie was a person!

It wasn't enough that Kassie was adored by pretty much everyone on Kinkow. Nope. She was also Brady's biggest inspiration. She was his IDOL. Brady acted like she was royalty… The worst part was that he actually was! I stared out at the concert scene where people were demanding an encore. Do they not realize the concert was over two hours ago? Kassie had left the rioting villagers about 50 minutes ago. How can there be an encore without a singer?

I squinted and saw a figure on stage. It wasn't Kassie… It appeared to be a boy. Upon further inspection, I realized it was Brady. I would normally open the window so I could hear him sing. Normally, but not today. I figured he was singing a song by that annoying girl. I didn't want to hear it. I was sick of Kassie Kanundrum.

**A/N: There's a big twist coming! Try to guess what it is! I really want to know what you think. Who knows? Maybe you'll give me an idea! Oh, and did you like the song? I actually wrote that! **


	3. The MOST Important Author's Note EVER!

**The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER**

**Hello Fanfiction Friends. I am SO sorry for the false update, but this is important! I know you're probably upset with Disney. I mean, Brady didn't come back! However, Geno Segers has acknowledged this problem and is working on it. Picture this: All three kings back! For the most epic ending ever! THE PAIR OF KINGS MOVIE! So, if you want this to happen you must do two things:**

**1. Go on Instagram (or create one!) and follow genosegers. Then like his pic about the Pair of Kings Movie. The Disney producers are demanding proof that a movie would be a good idea! So, we have to show him. They'll do a movie based on the amount of likes.**

**2. Spread the word! Tell all your Facebook friends, your Twitter followers, your other Fanfiction fans that may not read my work, EVERYONE! We have to get this going! For Pair of Kings! For Brady. **

**Please, help me! We have to ensure that Brady comes back! BRAKAYLA MAY LIVE YET! Help me to carry on the Bra-Kayla dynasty! **

**Thank you guys for reading this long, boring author's note. I'm so sorry the update is taking so long, school has caught up to me. I will be posting this to my other stories, so be aware. Thank you for helping!**

_**MikaylaMakoola**_


End file.
